Three to tango
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Sometimes when you least expect it one incident happens to change your way of thinking. One event to change the outlook you had on life. This is one of those times. Leah Clearwater was just your average shape-shifting girl, with an outlook on life that one would assume was self-loathing and inner turmoil. It was one of the unique qualities that two men wanted to fix so badly...


**Pairing:** Paul/Leah/Sam

**Genre:** Sex

**Rating:** MA

**Summary:** Sometimes when you least expect it one incident happens to change your way of thinking. One event to change the outlook you had on life. This is one of those times. Leah Clearwater was just your average shape-shifting girl, with an outlook on life that one would assume was self-loathing and inner turmoil. It was one of the unique qualities that two men wanted to fix so badly, for two reasons. One, they had to listen to everything in her head about her worthlessness, and for the good of the pack she needed confidence. Two, there was just something about her that made you want to be there for her. Well fate decided to step in and give them a hand in this situation.

**Beta/Pre-Readers: **none

**Completed **

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Leah's POV**

You know, I never wanted anything to do with the men from La Push, maybe the Hoh or Quilnault rez' but never the Quileute. Reason being...I grew up with them and I just couldn't see them as anything more than my pack brothers. Just not possible. Me being a shifter was one thing that I never would have accounted for either. I have low self esteem thanks to one man. The only man on this forsaken reservation that I had anything to do with, Jacob Black. Jacob was my best friend and my boyfriend. Until he left me for my Godfather's daughter, Isabella fucking Swan. Now you see how I feel about the men of La Push. If one would do it, wouldn't another? I never thought in a million years I'd wake up after a night of getting sloshed to two men in my bed. And of all people it had to be two of my pack brothers too. Sam fucking Uley and Paul 'the man-whore' Lahote.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Paul's slumbering face. In the name of all that is cheesy, what the fuck happened last night? I wondered as I started to shift around and felt a heavy arm around my waist. I looked down to see two arms around my naked waist, one belonging to Paul as my eye traced it up and the other was coming from behind me. I moved once only to be pulled backward into a warm chest. My eyes bugged as I felt a nose on my neck inhale deep and let out a soft sigh. I sniffed the air discretely and instantly knew who it was. FUCK MY LIFE! How the hell can I get out of this without anyone finding out? The fucking Alpha and Beta are in bed with me. I laid there trying to get my bearings while everything started to slowly resurface to me and last night's memories were becoming clearer.

**Last Night**

It was eight o'clock and I was sitting in the bar watching the pack hang around their imprints and all. The only three unimprinted wolves at this time are Paul, Sam and I. Jared and Kim were huddled up together, Embry and Emily were making out like usual. Jake and Bella were scarce tonight; I'd seen them slip out about an hour after we got here. Collin, Brady and Quil were out patrolling tonight, so that left the rest of us. Seth and Kayla were having a go at it in the bathroom, ugh, I never wanted to hear that shit in my life. My life turned into one big clusterfuck after all this vampire business happened. Then I had to listen to Jake whine and whine about _his_ Bella being in Forks while there were bloodsuckers in town. Fuck that if she wanted to fraternize with them and end up dead, that's her fucking choice.

I started to drink heavily, trying to block out all the shit in my head with good thoughts of finding someone to fuck tonight. Some warm body that would just rock my world. Sam, Paul and I got along okay, but I just didn't want to be around anyone right now. So I sat at the bar by myself while the others were engaged in conversations ranging from doing body shots, to doing bodily harm to one of the patron's, who were looking at the girls suggestively. Getting up and walking toward the door I noticed Paul and Sam getting up and saying bye to the others. I walked out into the cool air of the night and inhaled deep. The smell of fresh pine and rain rushed my senses and disoriented me a little, but I loved the feel of my brain trying to catch up. I heard them both step beside me and light up their cigarettes.

"Lee, what's up with you tonight?" Asked Paul's deep baritone, that made me shiver for a moment.

"Yeah, Lee-lee, you've been acting a bit strange." Sam cooed as he whispered in my ear.

Now see, if I was normal this would have frightened me, but seeing as I turn into a 9 ft. ball of fur, I felt no fear only excitement. The thrill for us was the chase, and like any normal red blooded wolf, we were always ready for excitement. Trying to bring my fragmented mind back to reality, I noticed that both boys were right beside me now. Paul's hand was rubbing my right arm and Sam's was on the small of my back. "Come on, let's leave these pussies to themselves and go get sloshed at my place." Paul suggested as Sam and I agreed.

Hopping into Paul's shiny black Ford F-250, we were on our way to his house. As we drove, I was stuck in the middle as both men were sitting quietly as the radio played low in the background. I was feeling a little more than tipsy and started to giggle. Paul raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. Sam looked at me and grinned. I was singing lowly with the music when I felt a warm hand on my left thigh, lightly rubbing. I looked down to see Paul's calloused hand rubbing my bare thigh softly. I wiggled a little and his hand slipped into my shorts lightly touching my newly wet panties. That's when Sam, not one to be outdone, started lightly caressing my exposed collarbone making my panties even more drenched. The guys simultaneously sniffed the air and let out identical growls, effectively pulling a whimper from my own mouth.

Paul's fingers moved in wonder as they found their way into my underwear and in between my silken folds, circling my clit. My breathing becoming pants as Sam's hand found its way up my shirt and was kneading my breast. His mouth had found the column of my neck interesting enough to lick it slowly and sensually. My head fell back as Paul's fingers slid home and started to move within me. Sam's hands were making me even more aroused as I kept trying to keep my breathing under control. Sam's mouth moved lower toward my chest, in which he stopped momentarily as he pulled my shirt up, and was right on my now bare breast.

My body was writhing underneath their ministrations and I was feeling myself come undone from the constant attack my body was receiving. The moment I knew I was close I let out a low moan and the boys kept on with their assault. I felt the coil spring and my juices flowed all over Paul's hand, a long moan coming from my mouth.

I felt Paul withdraw his fingers and I whimpered at the loss, but moaned as he pulled his fingers to his mouth and licked all my juices off. "We're here." He said as we all looked forward to see he was right, we were idling in front of his house

"Perfect." Sam rasped out as we all piled out of the truck and rushed inside. The moment we were in the house Paul disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments leaving me and Sam standing by the door. "Ready to get sloshed?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Mmhmm." I hummed out as his tongue found the shell of my ear.

"Not starting without me are you?" Paul asked smirking as he walked back in the room with a case full of liquor.

"Never." Sam said smiling up at him.

The boys shared a knowing look that made me feel a little embarrassed to be here at the moment. "Alright, let's take this party to the living room." Paul said as we all gravitated into the living room to sit on the couch.

I sat in the middle as the guys sat down beside me. Paul grabbed a remote and pressed play and Plies' Get You Wet came on as my eyes widened.

"Bet if I suck on that pussy, bet that'll get you wet. An' rub my hand on that clit, bet that'll get you wet. And rub my tongue down yo neck, bet that'll get you wet. Bet if I suck on them titties, bet that'll get you wet." Paul's deep voice spoke in my ear as I felt Sam press a bottle into my hand.

I took a huge swig as the Paul kept rapping out to me. I drank it faster and longer than I ever had. Inhibitions were being thrown to the wind tonight and I was gonna go all the way with these two fine specimen of the male variety. Paul's voice was becoming even lower and was beginning to border on his bedroom voice. My mind was starting to become hazy as I felt Sam pull me into his lap, making his hard long length press against my back. I moaned at the feeling and watched as Paul stared with a smirk on his face. They've done this before it would seem, they knew where to touch without running into each other.

After about seven bottles of tequila I was thoroughly drunk and my reason was gone. I pulled Paul to me and kissed him hard as he kissed me back. Sam's bodily reaction to see this was phenomenal; his hand made its way into my shorts and was rubbing on my clit. These men and their magic fingers was something I could live for. After a moment Paul pulled away and I whimpered at the loss.

"Shh, baby, we're just gonna do this right." Paul whispered in my ear as he moved to lick my neck. I couldn't speak and just nodded.

"Leah, baby, you need to move right quick." Sam said as I slid off his lap. He stood up and pulled down his shorts and his massive cock was staring me in the face. I licked my lips in anticipation and heard his low chuckle.

"Suck it, honey." Paul whispered in my ear. I nodded and Sam moved closer to me pulling me from the couch to kneel before him. Before I could start I felt my shorts being ripped from by body, I gasped and looked back to see Paul had disappeared. That was until I felt him move my knees apart and spread my legs. I looked down to see his head hovering under my sex. He winked at me as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled my body down to his mouth. I felt my eyes roll back at his swirling tongue. Looking back I saw Sam watching with lust filled eyes. I pulled him to my mouth and my tongue poked out of my mouth as I licked his glistening head. The tangy taste of his precum was something I couldn't use words to describe.

I pulled his head into my mouth and took him in as far as I could take him. I relaxed my throat and took in half his length. He let out a moan and a hiss. I sucked and squirmed in Paul's relentless hold as he continued his assault on my pussy. I didn't want him to stop and the feeling of Sam's dick in my mouth made me feel empowered. His moans were low and sensual, making my arousal thicker in the air. That was something that made me feel than before. I was at Paul's mercy and Sam was at mine, this feeling was something I had never experienced. Sure I'd had sex before, but these two men were on another level.

Paul moaned into my hot dripping pussy and the vibrations thrust me further. Soon the coil sprung again as I convulsed and sucked a little harder on Sam's dick and he let out a shuddering moan as he came in my mouth. I sucked him dry as I felt lick me dry. Soon we collapsed on the floor and I was panting hard.

"Oh this party is far from over, sweetheart." Sam said pulling me to him to kiss me hard. My tongue moved inside his mouth as Paul was behind me kissing my shoulder and neck. I pulled away only for Paul to turn my head to kiss him as Sam moved to my neck and started licking, kissing, and biting my neck, making a trail down to my left erect nipple. I felt him tug on my shirt and it gave way as his mouth descended on my nipple. I moaned into Paul's mouth as his hand tangled in my hair. He yanked my hair; my head went back and bared my neck to him. Paul let out low growl in appreciation as his lips lowered to my neck and softly nibbled on my exposed skin. I moaned and let out a string of hisses as he kept it up.

"I need to be in you, baby." Sam whispered out.

"Yes, please." I begged.

"She said the magic word Sam." Paul encouraged as Sam flipped me so I was on my stomach. "Up."

When I got onto all fours, I was met with Paul's hard straining cock. I knew exactly what it was that he wanted from me, and I wanted to give him just that. The thought of him in my mouth had me salivating and moaning in anticipation. Sam let out a low hiss as he placed his searing cock at my dripping core. Ever so slowly, he pushed inside of me. My back arched in pleasure as he slid fully inside of me. Paul, who was watching me as Sam filled me, moved to center himself before me. Almost on instinct, my mouth opened for him. He wasn't as lengthy as Sam, but he was wide and filled my mouth.

Sam entered me in one swift motion, but thanks to his strength I barely moved. I was in ecstasy as I felt one dick enter me from behind and one into my mouth. Paul and Sam's moans were so erotic sounding that I felt myself get wet just from it. I hadn't ever felt so sexy, but this was just my fantasy come true. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as rolled my neck and heard a low growl come from Paul. I moved my eyes up and his head was thrown back, his mouth wide open panting. I felt my coil starting to wind up and my abdomen started to tighten. I was so close and by the feel of their cocks they were getting close too. I moaned and they both shot into me. At that moment something happened that I never thought possible. Simultaneously I felt two bites on either side of the back of my neck. How that happened I'll never know and at that moment I didn't care because the orgasm I was thrown into was something that I had never experienced. It was something that would be hard to explain; like I was a part of something bigger, and the pleasure was so overwhelming I cried, for the first time.

When the mouths on my neck disappeared, I felt two pairs of arms around me. I noticed that they were both speaking to me in soft soothing voices, but they were so fuzzy from the ringing in my ears I never heard a word, just sounds. The tears leaking from my eyes were being licked up by the men that held me.

Finally I looked up to see their happy and sated eyes staring at me. "What just happened?" I asked as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Wolves mate for life." Sam said smirking as my eyes widened at that statement.

"What?" Was my brilliant response.

"Wolves mate for life, my mate." Paul said pulling me onto his lap. "And we three are forever entertwined."

I was flabbergasted at what he said, but oddly excited at the fact that I had these two for the rest of my life.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?" I finally asked looking up at them.

"Nope, but I can't say I'm disappointed that it happened." Sam said sitting back, pulling my legs onto his lap.

"I didn't think it was possible, but like Sam said, I'm not disappointed either." Paul said pulling me so I was lying against him. "But how do you feel about it?"

"I think…I like the idea of having you two with me forever." I said as I heard a chuckle come from Sam.

"Good, cause you're stuck with us." Sam said as I looked up to see he was taking a swig from one of the forgotten bottles of Tequila.

"Let's drink up and have a good time at the fact that we are together and we'll always be together huh?" I suggested and Paul nodded against the skin on my neck.

That night we had so much going on that it was impossible to know where I ended and they began. The passion that they showed me, showed me just how much they wanted me and I gave them all of me. It was a night I would never forget.

**Present**

So it had happened and I was now mated to two wolves, who just happened to be Alpha and Beta…this is gonna make the packs heads roll. We spoke of what was to be expected and how we were going to go about telling the pack, but it was all new to us. Never in history had this happened, but at the moment all I could do was snuggle back down into Sam's arms as I intertwined my legs even more with Paul's. I sighed happily and went back to sleep. We'll deal with the pack later on when we have to.

**Hope you guys liked it…I just needed to get this out. Here ya go.**


End file.
